Dratyria
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Dratyria is a medium sized empire which covers much of the arctic. It is a young empire, just over a year old. The citizens of Dratyria are very hospitable and are well known for their generosity. Dratyria is a mostly peaceful empire, although it does possess a powerful military, which has been renowned for it's ability to fight and secure victory in nearly freezing temperatures. Dratyria has no primary ethnic group, and is known for it's multicultural communities. The majority of Dratyrians value knowledge, art and literature above all else. Although they are very peaceful, the Dratyrians are a people that have been known to fight fiercely in times of war, and they would fight to the bitter end to defend their empire's sovereignty. Dratyria's Beginning As more and more wars were being raged by power hungry warlords throughout the small province of Nova Scotia (a peninsula found on the South-Eastern borders of Canada), Dralin Ryker realized that the small province in which he lived may never see true peace. He was only very young, but he had astonishing skills in politics and in the arts of persuasion. Over a few months, he gathered people from throughout the province of Nova Scotia, and together, they constructed ships and set sail for a more peaceful land. They journeyed to many different provinces along the Canadian Atlantic seashore and gathered more people who believed in their cause, but did not find any safe haven. Eventually, as they travelled further and further North, they reached the icy land of Greenland. Greenland was scarcely populated at the time, with residents mainly living only along the Southern sea-coast. The travellers decided to settle further inland, in the frozen and unpopulated thundras of Greenland. At first, living in the freezing conditions were hard, but the travellers quickly adapted to their new environment, and thrived within the land. After a month of living in a small colony at the center of Greenland, the people decided that they should become a nation (there were no ruling powers in the center of Greenland at the time). At first, debates were held for who would lead them, and what their nation's name would be. Eventually, elections were held, and the people overwhelmingly wished for Dralin Ryker to be their leader. Dralin accepted eagerly, and became the leader of the people. After choosing their leader, the people decided upon a name for their glorious nation. Their nation's name would be Dratyria. They chose the name for no particular reason, but because it sounded as a truly righteous name for their new nation. And thus, Dratyria was born. From War, an Empire Emerges After it's establishment, Dratyria grew slowly. There were a few military conflicts with rogues that Dratyria faced, but none were large. Dratyria eventually joined an alliance of nations known as Aurora Borealis. Dratyria prospered from the financial aid given to it by the other nations of Aurora Borealis, and soon became a loyal member of the alliance. However, all was not well globally. Recent conflicts had turned other alliances against each other, and a massive conflict was about to begin which would be known as the Karma War. Dratyria fought alongside it's fellow Auroran nations in the Karma War, but the Aurorans were outnumbered, and although they fought well, they were doomed to fail. Aurora Borealis, along with many other alliances, was forced to pay reparations of war after peace treaties were signed. Dratyria, along with many other nations, saw massive destruction of its homeland. However, Dratyria's land size was unaffected in the war, and Dratyria's borders were now connecting to the Baffin Sea. Dralin found that many nations around the world were desperate for metals, and would pay highly for them. Dratyria's primary industrial products were metals, so the exportation of tons of metals began immediately. Within weeks, Dratyria had regained all that it lost in the war, and within months, Dratyria became a mighty nation. After becoming very powerful, Dratyria needed a new kind of government. Dralin decided that the best course of action would be to turn Dratyria into an empire, and to change all of their electorial policies into one imperialistic rule. The people overwhelmingly agreed with Dralin, and thus, Dratyria was now an empire, and Dralin was now its founder and first emperor. Military The Dratyrian military is not very large when compared to that of more aged nations, but it's soldiers are renowned for their skills in combat. Throughout the history of Dratyria's militaristic conflicts, Dratyria's military has been known for it's ability to successfully defend Dratyria's sovereign territory, even in the most frigid of temperatures. However, the most renowned asset of Dratyria's military is it's Imperial Air Force. The IAF have been well known for their prestigious abilities in aerial combat, and have won countless air battles. Economy The economy of Dratyria mainly comes from the trading of its vast metal resources, and from the taxation of its citizens. Approximately 60% of its income comes from selling it's many different raw metals from its seemingly inexhaustible supply of metal resources. Most of the rest of Dratyria's income comes from the taxes it collects from its citizens. Category:Former member of New Pacific Order